The deal under the Sakura tree
by AzuraHarrison
Summary: Taro was too late. He didn't stop Ayano from confessing to her love. As he was going to pull out his knife Ayano said something which would change his relationship with her and Kami Saikou forever. Male!Megami Saikou x Yan!Taro x Senpai!Ayano. Probably just a one shot.


A request for a Yan!Taro x Senpai!ayano x Male!Megami Saikou (Named Kami in the fic. Kami means God. Or at least I hope it does)

* * *

"Senpai-chan…" Taro's eyes were fixed onto the two figures standing underneath the falling pink blossoms. His heart had been racing. He had set up the perfect plan to get his final rival away from his one and only but things hadn't worked out. He had ran towards the Sakura tree in order to stop the love confession form happening.

He immediately recognised the one of them was his senpai, Ayano Aishi. His light, his love, his one and only.

It took him a moment to register that she was clutching something in her hand. Upon closer inspection it was a letter with a heart on it. A confession of love. One of two things were happening. He had been too late to stop it. Either she was confessing to the other figure or he had confessed to her, either way someone was going to end up with an open neck.

When the light hit his face just right he saw who was standing beside his future wife. It was the light blue haired, student council president and also heir to the Saikou Corporation who everyone adored and wanted to be with.

It was Kami Saikou. His last rival. His final kill.

Taro could feel the second emotion he had ever felt in his entire life. The emotion that made him see red, the emotion that let him knew it was time to snap.

He was about to reach for the trusty blade he kept in pocket when Ayano tore away from lovingly gazing at her new love for a second spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh Taro-kun I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to confess to you."

"What? Ayano?" His heart was racing, his senpai was confessing to him, acknowledging he existed. He felt as if the world around him had gone a light pink while the sakura petals were falling all around him. Kami was shocked to hear that even though she had just proclaimed her love to him she was now confessing to the other boy. The one who had been killing people for her. The Yandere at Akademi high.

"Well I like both of you very much and I know you both want me so I was thinking what if we were all in the relationship?" Taro and Kami both needed to take a minute to process what she had just suggested.

"What?!" Both of them cried out at the same time.

Taro couldn't believe what she was asking of him. He was to share the one thing he loved most in the world with this stuck up rich boy. He probably didn't even care for her, probably only wanted her for her body.

Kami couldn't believe what she was asking of him. He was to let this blood hungry psychopath near the only person he wanted to protect more than anything else. He might have been okay if it was a normal boy but he was a dangerous psychopath. He could flip and kill everyone at any given moment.

"I'm not sharing you Ayano. No one else can love you like I can. You are my senpai and I love you."

"Well you love me don't you?" He took a moment to rethink the words over in his head. He couldn't believe that she had just asked him that. Everything he had done was out of devotion for her. Every murder, every planned suicide and every goddamn hour he had painstakingly spent finding out his rivals' weakness and exploiting it to make her his.

"You make me feel Ayano. I never had any feeling before I met you. I would do anything for you." He grabbed her by the hand desperately and prayed she would accept his feeling. He was desperate for her, he would do anything for her.

He had done everything for her.

"Well then I will always be loyal to you if you promise to be a part of this. If you don't I guess Kami can have me all to himself." Ayano said with a smirk knowing fully well that this would be the thing that makes up his mind for him. He had taken her seriously for a moment and was once again reaching for the cold silver bland that would end all of this once and for all. When he realised she was making a joke he put his hand down once again.

"Maybe if you two can talk about it you can work something out. I need to meet up with Saki and Kokona. They're making octodogs. Join us when you get it sorted." She kissed them both on the cheeks as she left the two standing there. Facing off against each other.

Taro reached for the knife and made a stabbing motion towards the young CEO. Since he was an only child he didn't really like sharing.

"You honestly thought I didn't plan for you. If I die the police will be here to arrest you. You will never see her again.

"You know what I am. Why aren't you calling the police?" He was looking to see if there was a phone in his pocket he could take out just in case. As far as he could tell from underneath the fabric there was not a Saikou product in sight.

"I have two reasons. The first reason being, as much as I hate to admit it, you did a pretty good job about keeping things down low. Not raising too much suspicion." Taro rarely had people compliment him on anything and he didn't know how to feel about it, especially now that it was coming from his final rival. He kept on wearing a neutral expression.

"And what the second reason?" He eyed him carefully. He didn't trust him but since he wasn't trying to harm him he let him talk. He had no weapons so he wasn't a threat. However as Taro had learned over the past 10 weeks words were the most powerful weapons. They could make people do all sorts of wonderful and terrible things. He liked how he could twist words and change an entire situation. Taro had used words to break down Saki Miyu and make her kill her best friend Kinaza Sunobu while when it came to Asu Rito he had simply paired her off with another person just as competitive as her, Budo Masuta.

"We both love her very much. I only want to see her happy and she can't choose just one of us." He knew that was what she wanted most. She would never choose between the 2 even if she had a gun to her head. That was her problem her heart had too much love.

When she had once tried to decide she thought about the two of was cold but mysterious, he was also the devoted type he would never ever think about leaving her side. She liked loyalty in her partners and he was a dream to look at.

Kami was powerful and rich. Another trait she admired very dearly but beneath all his popularity and status he was a very caring person, wanting to make sure that no harm would ever befall her. He was like the perfect body guard.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Taro stated still not knowing where he was going.

"We put aside our differences for her. We go along with this little three way relationship." Taro couldn't feel things like joy but he genuinely did laugh at his little joke. There was no way he was serious. They both wanted Ayano to themselves. And that was a fact.

"I'm serious."

"If it will make her happy I will do anything for her. Even if it means having to get along with you. Once she sees that I love her more she'll completely forget about you.

"I don't have to wait long for her to be mine. She'll run into my arms when she realises who you really are, Taro Yamada." He said with disgust. He swore that he would eliminate every single last psychotic piece of yandere scum even if it took him the rest of his life. They all had to be ended it.

Kami extended his hand to signal that he was willing to make a temporary truce with the raven haired psycho. Taro didn't like it and he was feeling his spare knife but he agreed anyway. Senpai was what was important here. And if she was happy he was happy too. Besides accidents happen all the time at Akidemi. They have been for the past 10 weeks.

"Deal."

"And besides we have one person who stands between both of us and her." Kami said pulling out a phone and swiping to a specific picture. Taro was confused, Kami was meant to be the last one who stood in the way of him and Ayano's love.

"Who is that?" Taro asked looking at the picture of the pale skinned girl who had monochrome coloured clothing and eyes that were pouring out a tar like substance.

 _"Her name is Fun Girl."_


End file.
